fonewarkfandomcom-20200213-history
University Heights
To the North East, existed two great institutions of learning before the war. The New Jersey Institute of Technology and the Rutgers Newark State College, along with other colleges, made up what is knows as University Heights. Locations Broad St. Station To finally travel east to Liberty Island, you will need to make a transfer at Newark, you must go from Newark Penn Station (North/South Lines) to Newark Broad St. Station. (East/West Lines). There is also connection to the blocked LightRail line. However, things aren't open to the public, and you will need to gain access somehow. Essex County College Essex County College, or ECC, is the only University Heights college that is not a major base for a faction. Although there are some buildings open for exploration, the college is primarily empty, with raiders entering from Market St. Fraternity Ruins The two northern-most row houses, Theta Chi and Pi Kappa Phi, were abandoned after the Great War. Some time afterwards, they were re-discovered by wanderers. The sign for Theta Chi (ΘΧ) gave the house it's theme. A lone, sturdy brick building, bearing the name OX; Theta Chi uses the ox as a symbol of strength and resiliance. Pi Kappa Phi however, discovered the letters fallen off. They rearanged the letters (ΠΚΦ) to make ΦΠΚ which looked like INK. They then took this as a sign to spread the written word. After time, and for unkown reasons, the two homes became rivals, but the rivalry pales in comparison to those between the Rut and Institute J. Institute J Based in the pre-war college, Institute J is the benevolent half-sister of the Institute found in the Commonwealth. It was designed to be similar to the Commonwealth of Massachusetts's own Institute. However, it did not develop androids, although they do have computers with functional AI. They are, instead, working on producing medical supplies and technologies, as well as water/food purifiers. More importantly, they need a distribution system. the Rut The Rut is a destroyed Pre-War research facility and school, formerly known as Rutgers. No bombs fell on the Rut, and other than some weathering and age, the rut was a fully intact facility when rediscovered in the 2090's. However, it was quickly inhabited by anarchistic apocalypse survivors. The drugged-up raiders soon destroyed their own base. However, Institute J's broken Nuclear Reactor is causing Troglodyte Degeneration Contagion in the Rut's inhabitants. Because of this, the Rut has only hostile feelings towards Institute J. St Michael's St. Michael's is a Pre-War Medical Center. It consists of two main buildings, an enclosed brick building, and an open-air cement building. The cement building, being closer to the Rut and to the blasts have suffered more damage. Access is not available from the Central Ave side; one must enter from the parking lot side. For the brick building, there are three entrances. The hospital was once used for the overflow of radiation victims in the days following the Great War. Many of these victims are rumored to still reside in the hospital rooms in the radiation ward, but that would make them hundreds of years old... Conflict The main conflict in University Heights is between the Rut Raiders and the Institute Scientists. Institute J has quite the philanthropic goal; producing medical supplies and technologies, as well as water/food purifiers. However, they are trapped away from the rest of the city by the Rut to the East. Even voyaging to the nearby St. Michael's hospital can prove troublesome. The Rut Raiders are completely anarchistic, and without direction, but they seem to be certain about one thing: Institute J must burn. A smaller dispute is between the Fraternity Ruins, but they are minor and can be skipped if wanted. Although helping them will gain you favor for Institute J. Behind the Scenes University Heights is a neighborhood in Newark, New Jersey, so named because of the location of four academic institutions within its boundaries — Rutgers University (Newark Campus), the New Jersey Institute of Technology (NJIT), the University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey (UMDNJ), and Essex County College. The area has one of Newark's few concentrations of brownstones.